Великая депрессия
thumb|Семья сборщиков гороха в период кризиса. Фото Доротеи Ланге. Великая депрессия ( ) — глобальный экономический кризис, начавшийся в 1929 г. и закончившийся лишь во второй половине 1930-х. Особенно сильно затронул наиболее развитые страны Запада, включая США, Великобританию, Германию и Францию, но коснулся и других государств. В наибольшей степени пострадали промышленные города, в ряде стран практически прекратилось строительство. Из-за падения спроса цены на сельскохозяйственную продукцию сократились на 40—60 %. История Одним из первых печальных событий в истории депрессии стал «чёрный четверг» 24 октября 1929 г. — день биржевого краха Уолл-Стрит. Причины Экономисты не пришли к единому мнению о причинах Великой Депрессии. Существуют следующие теории, возможно, все они имели место в качестве совокупности факторов. # Нехватка денежной массы. В то время деньги были привязаны к золотому запасу, это ограничивало денежную массу. В то же время производство росло, на рубеже веков появились такие новые виды товаров как автомобили, самолёты, радио. Количество товаров, как валовое, так и по ассортименту, увеличилось многократно. В результате ограниченности денежной массы и роста товарной массы возникла сильная дефляция — падение цен, которое вызвало финансовую нестабильность, банкротство многих предприятий, невозврат кредитов. Мощный мультипликативный эффект ударил даже по растущим отраслям. # Просто кризис перепроизводства, присущий капитализму. # Биржевой пузырь, финансировавший инвестиции в производство сверх реальной необходимости. # Стремительный прирост населения; количество детей в семье было характерным для прежнего аграрного способа производства (в среднем 3-5 детей на семью), однако серьёзно сократилась естественная убыль из-за болезней в связи с прогрессом медицины и временным повышением уровня жизни. # Одним из факторов, подстегнувших наступление Великой Депрессии, называют принятие Закона Смута-Холи в 1930 году, вводившим высокие таможенные пошлины на импортные товары. Пытаясь таким образом защитить внутреннего производителя, правительство протекционистскими мерами повысило цены на дешевый импорт. Это в свою очередь снизило и без того неважную покупательную способность населения, а также вынудило другие страны применить контрмеры, навредившие американским экспортерам. Лишь в середине 30-х годов после вступления в силу Закона о соглашениях о взаимной торговле, существенно снизившем таможенные пошлины, международная торговля начала восстанавливаться, оказывая позитивное влияние на мировую экономику. Последствия Мировой экономический кризис привёл * промышленное производство было отброшено к уровню начала XX века, то есть на 30 лет назад * в странах Запада безработные составляли 30 млн. человек * ухудшилось положение фермеров, мелких торговцев, представителей среднего класса. Многие оказались за чертой бедности * изменились настроения в обществе, появилось разочарование в эффективности экономических реформ (в Европе один за другим возникают режимы, основанные на принципах корпоративизма) * начался поиск путей выхода из кризиса Последствия мирового кризиса для США * закрылось более 5 тыс. банков * акции обесценились на 40 млрд. долларов * выросла инфляция и цены * промышленное производство сократилось в 2 раза * производство автомобилей сократилось в 5 раз * 12 млн. безработных * кризис вызвал шоковое состояние среди американцев Конец Великой Депрессии Новый курс Рузвельта — различные меры, направленные на регулирование экономики. Некоторые из них, по современным представлениям, помогли устранить причины Великой Депрессии, некоторые носили социальную направленность, помогая наиболее пострадавшим выжить, другие меры усугубили положение. Некоторые указывают, что причиной окончания Великой депрессии стала Вторая мировая война, вызвавшая массовые закупки государством вооружения. Хотя эта причина могла иметь место, однако, анализ исторических источников показывает что экономика начала оправляться задолго до начала войны. Образ Великой депрессии в культуре Гроздья Гнева — роман Джона Стейнбека о великой депрессии Библиография * Ambrosius, G. and W. Hibbard, A Social and Economic History of Twentieth-Century Europe (1989) * Beaudreau, Bernard C. 1996 Mass Production, The Stock Market Crash and the Great Depression: The Macroeconomics of Electrification Greenwood Press, Westport, CT. 2004 iUniverse, New York, NY. ISBN 0595323340 * Bernanke, Ben S. «The Macroeconomics of the Great Depression: A Comparative Approach» Journal of Money, Credit & Banking, Vol. 27, 1995 * Brown, Ian. The Economies of Africa and Asia in the inter-war depression (1989) * Davis, Joseph S., The World Between the Wars, 1919-39: An Economist’s View (1974) * Feinstein. Charles H. The European economy between the wars (1997) * Filene, Edward A. The Way Out: A Forecast of the Coming Changes in American Business and Industry New York, NY: Doubleday, 1924. * Ford, Henry Today and Tomorrow New York, NY: Doubleday, 1926. * Garraty, John A., The Great Depression: An Inquiry into the causes, course, and Consquences of the Worldwide Depression of the Nineteen-Thirties, as Seen by Contemporaries and in Light of History (1986) * Garraty John A. Unemployment in History. (1978) * Garside, William R. Capitalism in crisis: international responses to the Great Depression (1993) * Haberler, Gottfried. The world economy, money, and the great depression 1919—1939 (1976) * Hall Thomas E. and J. David Ferguson. The Great Depression: An International Disaster of Perverse Economic Policies (1998) * Kaiser, David E. Economic diplomacy and the origins of the Second World War: Germany, Britain, France and Eastern Europe, 1930—1939 (1980) * Kindleberger, Charles P. The World in Depression, 1929—1939 (1983) * League of Nations, World Economic Survey 1932-33 (1934) * Madsen, Jakob B. «Trade Barriers and the Collapse of World Trade during the Great Depression»' Southern Economic Journal, Vol. 67, 200 * Mundell, R. A. "A Reconsideration of the Twentieth Century' «The American Economic Review» Vol. 90, No. 3 (Jun., 2000), pp. 327—340 * Rothbard, Murray «America’s Great Depression» (2000) * Rothermund, Dietmar. The Global Impact of the Great Depression (1996) * Tipton, F. and R. Aldrich, An Economic and Social History of Europe, 1890—1939'' (1987) Ссылки * Depression video clip (1 min, 33 sec). * An Overview of the Great Depression from EH.NET by Randall Parker. * Great Myths of the Great Depression by Lawrence Reed * Franklin D. Roosevelt Library & Museum Категория:Экономика Категория:История США Категория:История Европы ar:الكساد الكبير bg:Световна икономическа криза bs:Velika depresija ca:Gran depressió cs:Velká hospodářská krize da:Depressionen de:Weltwirtschaftskrise en:Great Depression eo:Granda depresio es:Gran depresión et:Suur depressioon fi:Suuri lama fr:Grande Dépression he:השפל הגדול hr:Velika depresija hu:Nagy gazdasági világválság id:Depresi Hebat it:Grande depressione ja:世界恐慌 ka:დიდი დეპრესია ko:대공황 lt:Didžioji depresija nl:Grote Depressie no:Den store depresjonen pl:Wielki kryzys pt:Grande Depressão sh:Velika ekonomska kriza simple:Great Depression sk:Veľká hospodárska kríza sv:Den stora depressionen th:เศรษฐกิจตกต่ำครั้งใหญ่ tr:1929 Dünya Ekonomik Bunalımı yi:וועלט ווירטשאפט קריזיס zh:大萧条